The Father to My Child Pirate England Arthur Kirkland
by XLilyChanX
Summary: Anna has just returned from her trip overseas to Germany. But when she arrives home in London, she notices the place is filled with pirates. A baby's daddy feat. Pirate!England for my precious XOANN13OX. The OC belongs to her.


OC © XOANN13OX

* * *

A salty breeze ruffled her messy, dirty blonde hair. Her pulse was literally caught in her throat as she sprinted across the dock. What in the bloody hell had happened to good old Britain? There were no such things as pirates when she left barely 2 months ago! Usually the blonde would stick up for herself, but the sight of large, massive built men chasing after her, got her on other thoughts.

"Fucking hell!" she cursed giving a barrel on her way a hard push in the hope it would slow them down. The smell of fresh caught fish mixed with old fish, tobacco, tar and alcohol stuck in her nostrils. She would wriggle her nose and barf up her guts from the stench if she wasn't in a hurry. Turning between some buildings she hid behind a barrel, catching her breath. Fuck sake! When had they come? She was sure she didn't see them when her boat arrived a few days earlier from Germany. Anna Benn, grown up girl with strong ambitions of travelling across the world, had left her family behind and snuck onto a cargo ship that was only docked in Plymouth for a few days short, before it would leave for Bremerhaven in Germany. How she had managed herself for the months she was out, no one really knew.

When she couldn't hear those bandits roam around anymore, she decided to take a peek over the barrel, bracing herself for whatever to come. There was nothing in sight.

"Ha! Foolish pirates! Letting yourself fool so easily!" she grinned victorious as she dusted herself off. As if she was stupid enough to get caught that easily. Straightening her clothes she shoved her hands into her baggy trousers as she walked - her dark, flat boots tapping against the cobble stone. London sure didn't seem like itself, and she hadn't even been gone that long. When she crossed the Netherlands she had heard rumours about pirates looming around the seas, but she decided just to shrug it off and not to pay it attention. It was probably rumours started by drunkards who had a bit too much gin or beer. But other than that, the streets looked hadn't really changed. From afar she could hear mothers scolding their children when they misbehaved, the dockworkers bullied around with young working boys. Yep, everything was just like it was when she left – or – more or less. It wasn't her first time in London though.

As twilight showed up, Ann decided to reside at a nearby inn. Eating her meal in silence she wasn't really paying attention to the drunken people around her. Women were selling themselves for money or jewellery, greedy men groping the women closest to them or even harassing the inn-workers. It was all a little too disgusting for the British female to accept. Chucking some money on the table she left the place. _Get a proper occupation! _The blonde thought to herself. She never understood why women must sell themselves to a sickly old fart! There were others ways to raise money! Like, work on a farm, or sell goods or… something along those lines!

The brown eyed Brit's train of thoughts was broken when she suddenly, out of nowhere, was attacked from behind.

"What the—"

"Shut up lass! T' captain has ordered you brought back!" a board build thug snapped. Just what the hell was going on? Last time she checked the greatest danger would be thieves. Not cold blooded pirates! Just when had they arrived? She was about to make another protest when one of the men held a cloth over her mouth, disabling her ability to speak. In fact, she started to feel dizzy.

[X]

She couldn't remember what happened from the moment those pirates attacked her and till she woke up on silky soft sheets. It took the adventurous female a few moments to register her surroundings. A glare formed on her face and frown showed appearance on her plump lips. The wooden walls, the salty smell gave everything away. What the bloody hell was she doing on this ship? She didn't recall ever had something outstanding with those filthy bastards.

"Are you awake?" a husky chuckle rang in her ears. Jerking her head, her brown spheres fell to a tall masculine figure in the doorframe. Her frown deepened.

"Get me out of here!" her voice sounded demanding, and yet somehow begging in the tall pirate's ears.

"Me men tells me you've been outside t' country. Be that true?" his heels clacked against the wooden floor as he approached her and came into the light. His blond hair shone some in the dim candle lights, his emerald coloured eyes scanned the lass' figure.

"What if I have? What is that even to you?" she snapped back, jolting to her two feet. She wasn't going to let him dominate her just like that. Another chuckle left his throat and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth north.

"I know you've brought somethin' interestin' aft. How about showin' me?" he quizzed, his glove hand reaching out for her face. Blinking her eyelids a single time she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy arse!" A grin grew on the blond pirate captain's lips. That was just how he preferred his women to be; feisty. However, what had his interest was the thing she brought with her. The bracelets that hung around her wrist.

"You be a feisty one, be you not?" he began. "Where be me manners? Allow me t' introduce meself. Arthur Kirkland, I be t' captain o' this ship," his fingers tipped his feathery hat in gesture. Miss Benn didn't seem all acknowledging of his presentation.

"If you're the captain of this damned ship, then get me the hell off already!" she demanded, standing akimbo with a determined look on her face.

"I be afraid I cannot. We already set sail. Besides ye have somethin' that has me interest, me beauty~" he purred with taunt. "Unless ye want t' jump from t' deck," in a few short moments he had her pinned between the chamber wall and himself. The blond Brit was confused. What could she possibly have that would have his interest? There was nothing special about her – or she never considered so though.

"I have nothing that has your interest! Now let me fucking out of here!" for some reason, the scent around him of booze, tobacco and some strange sort of… perfume? Got her knees weak, though she had no intention of showing him that.

"You can leave, and I will let me men have you. They haven't had a proper beauty for a long time. Who might know what they'd do t' you?" his fingers wrapped around her smaller hand, slamming it to the wall. His piercing green eyes scanned the bracelets. They looked just like the rumours from the seas said. The Germans really surpassed themselves this time. Now all that was left was to see what these things could achieve.

* * *

**»3 months and 2 weeks later«**

It took her almost 2 weeks to realize she wasn't going to be set free. Unless she wanted to jump into the wide open sea, there was no escape – and no way she would even try and swing her way back to England. The sea was known for killing everyone who jumped into it! For many days she had plotted to trick him when they reached the next harbour and escape. She did try it. However, the plan failed. Being so determined to escape, she hadn't thought about the crew members of the ship kept an eye out for her.

Gradually she had lost her temper and her will to corporate anymore. She might be treated okay, but she never wanted to deal with this situation, but no matter how she twisted and turned it, there seemed to be no escape or an end to his physical and mental torment. She admitted sex was good, but it shouldn't be forced.

"What be you starin' at, love?" his voice almost made her cling and shiver. It held this gross and husky undertone she found herself loathe.

"Nothin' o' importance, cap'n," she snapped bitterly. A salty breeze washed her face as it passed the blonde. Something in the air made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Why would ye snap at me like that, me love? Or should I call you, captain Anna?" the green eyed pirate's gloved hand brushed some strands of hair behind her ear.

"In tha' case I prefer ye be calling me cap'n Ann!" she retorted. If she could, she would have turned back time and take those words back right away. She wasn't the lady o' that trashy ship! Nor was she belonging to the rotten, handsome, filthy pirate! An amused chuckle left his throat. Snorting, the brown eyed female turned on her heels, strolling back to the chamber where she resided – unfortunately with him. However, on the way she latched herself onto the railing, hurling her guts into the open sea. The gross taste of stomach acid lingered in her mouth even after she spit it out.

"Ye be okay, me love?" there was some sort of concern in his voice when he put his hand under her chin, forcing her face to his. Her brown spheres trembled when she looked away. She wasn't feeling well.

"Maybe we outta get 'er to a doctor?" one of the brutes pointed out as he watched the scene play before him. Wriggling, Anna dragged herself out of the blond pirate's hold and stormed back to her quarters and threw herself across the bed. Her stomach hurt in some odd kind of way.

[X]

Arthur had decided that he would let her have some space. It was quite an unusual thing for him to do. He never let his women decide when they wanted to be alone or not, but this lass really got to him; almost crawling under his skin. If it was in a good or bad way he didn't know.

Raping his knuckles over the door he swung it open before stepping inside, a tray in his hands. Kicking the door shut he walked over to the massive wooden table where he found the lass hanging over the table, looking a little too pale for his liking. If this was another of her tricks to get away he would have to teach her a lesson.

"Are you not hungry?" he quizzed, placing the tray with food on the table in the middle.

"I don't feel so well," the British female mumbled quietly. To say the least she felt awful at the moment and just the thought and smell of food was enough to make her stomach do flips.

"What be t' matter with you?" a strong English sort of accent sounded from the pirate.

"Think I might be pregnant…" she said absentminded. Pinching the tip of his gloved finger between his pure white teeth, Arthur dropped his glove on the floor.

"You might be pregnant?" he repeated her words. They had such a horrible clang in his mouth. "What be that sup'osed t' mean?" he added on. The brown eyed female snapped her head up to look at him with a harsh glare.

"What it's supposed to mean? I'll tell you what the fuck it's supposed t' mean, cap'n!" it was no secret that she was set off in fury now. "I'm freaking pregnant! Imma be pregnant with yer child!" she spat in his face. Her hands clenched into tight fists. He was the one who was responsible for even getting her pregnant in the first place! The captain of the ship felt his blood start to boil with her outburst.

"I never asked fer a child, lassie!" he growled threatening at her. His glare didn't make her flinch in the slightest.

* * *

**»8 months and 1 week later«**

They just set sail, heading for Norway. They made a stop in Scotland on their way – the captain Miss' stomach was bulging too much for her to actually fit any clothes. Despite how much she would argue with Arthur to get a rid of the baby once it was born, she would continuously rub in his face it was his, and she would personally stab him in his sleep if he even dared lay a finger on the baby's head.

The blonde female just pulled her hair attire out to lay down and rest. Being pregnant was exhausting and when she wanted to relax she couldn't because the baby would start to kick and toss inside her.

Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, she suddenly started to feel wet. She didn't recall she had gotten herself wet. That was until she felt a sharp pain surge through her lower region and stomach, causing her to twist and turn and scream in pain. In less than a few seconds, the ship's captain threw the door open, finding the female who somehow had gotten under his skin, labouring and in pain. What the hell was he supposed to do with her? He heard women scream in pain and agony before. It wasn't a new thing, but this kind of scream was different. Furrowing his thick eyebrows he kept a distance to the labouring woman. He heard rumours about men who had their limbs broken by labouring women.

[X]

After 6 hours in a hell of pain, she was left breathless. Panting, sweating but most of all exhausted to the point of no return. With heavy steps, Arthur approached the tired woman who held a bundle close to her chest, cradling the little newborn to herself as if it regarded life and death.

"That be a small one," he said with a small frown. He never was fond of babies. They always screamed and cried, but something about the small one in her arms made him feel different. If that was his, he couldn't see it.

"He's perfect~" a wide smile graced her sun-kissed face.

"It be a boy, aye?" the green eyed pirate repeated. Well maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Yes, Marlowe is a boy," Anna said with a soft smile as she put the baby next to her on the bed. She would never have wished for a child to grow up on a ship, but she knew if she would try to run away he will catch her eventually and possibly also kill her. Pinching the front of his captain's hat between his fingers he placed it next to the tiny baby boy.

"He be goin' t' be a fine captain when he grows up!" a toothy smirk stretched his lips north way. She didn't know why, but the tired young adult wasn't going to argue with him over that. There was plenty of time for the little guy to grow up. Although she did not want to let her child grow up like this, there was something about the life on the sea that held her captive. She liked how it was never the same, but had a will of its' own.

"We will see about that," she said with a faint chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

"Cap'n Kirkland! We see land! What be your—" the intruding crew member swallowed his words again as his captain glared heatedly at him.

"I have told you not t' refer to me like that! Get out o' here ye scab! Or I will let you walk t' plank!" he hissed lowly, tugging the woman under the thick blankets while the dude backed his way out of the captain's chamber.


End file.
